


Crave You

by TheDeadMasquerade



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, implied Forwood, implied Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadMasquerade/pseuds/TheDeadMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie has feelings for Klaus but he has feelings for Caroline, or so she believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

Bonnie Bennett kept her eyes trained on her grimoire and tried to steady her [heart rate](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8594660/1/Crave-You) as Klaus walked into the rotting room of the witch house she was sitting in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice surprisingly steady considering her current predicament. As of late, she had become nervous around the [hybrid](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8594660/1/Crave-You) but it wasn't from fear but thankfully she could pass it of as without question.

Klaus just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the lid of the empty coffin that he previously inhabited.

She knew why he was here.

Caroline.

Whenever he struck out with her he always came back to Bonnie, the vent, complain, whine and made Bonnie wish she knew of some sort of silencing spell that she could use on him to block out his incessant rambling about her blonde best friend.

She wished that Klaus would just give up on his pursuit. Caroline would never leave Tyler for him. The two of them had gone to hell and back for each other, they were forever. Nothing could separate those two.

Bonnie wanted what they had but she was beginning to believe that she never would.

Over the past few months, Bonnie and Klaus had developed a rather strange relationship; in fact she was not able to even put a name on what they had. The only [word](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8594660/1/Crave-You) she could was strange and maybe weird. They argued but they seemed to get along well, sometimes too well.

"What does she see in that thick headed jock?" he finally started and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I could offer her so much more than he ever could," he said and Bonnie lost it when she swore there was a slight pout on his mouth.

"Do you hear yourself?" She snapped, throwing aside what she was doing and focusing on Klaus. "You are supposed to be a one thousand year old hybrid that strikes fear to others when they hear your name but here you are obsessing over breaking up a high school couple," she vented and Klaus just looked at her, taken back by her outburst. "Caroline will never leave Tyler. They have gone through too much just to be together, they have a bond that is unbreakable, especially by you. Every attempt that you make drives them closer together so just give up," she finished and Klaus quickly recovered from his shock.

"Are you done?" he asked with nonchalance.

She once again rolled her green eyes at the hybrid before looking back at her work, picking up where she left off. A moment later she could hear him shuffling around but she refused to look up at him and continued to ignore him as she does so often.

His boots came into her view and she gave an exasperated sigh and raised her head to look up at him. "What?"

"Why do [you care](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8594660/1/Crave-You) so much of my interest in Caroline?" He asked and Bonnie didn't miss the accusation in his tone.

"Because deserves better than you. She has better than you. You are nothing but a nuisance to her, she said so to me herself," she answered and Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Careful, Bonnie," he warned.

"Or what…you'll kill me? You can't. I saved your ass and now you [owe](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8594660/1/Crave-You) me."

"And when will I repay you for your troubles?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"When I have use for it," she replied and looked back to her grimoire.

Klaus sat down in front of her. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A silencing spell; one that I can use on you," she answered with annoyance as she flipped the tattered pages of the spell book.

Klaus chuckled and leant forward, his hands laced together under his chin, elbows resting on his knees. "I'm glad you don't cower in fear around me."

"I never did," she replied with a bored tone and expression to match.

"Not even a little?" he questioned and brushed his index finger against the back of her hand.

"Not even a little," she repeated, pulling her hand away from his and turning another page.

"Then why does your heart beat faster whenever I am around? If it is not from fear, then what is from?"

Bonnie froze, he set up a trap and she walked straight into it. She didn't dare look up at him. "I don't know what you mean," she said, hope that perhaps she could play it off.

"I think you do, Bonnie. You said so yourself that you are not afraid of me so you have no reason to be nervous around me unless…" he trailed off as his hand found hers again, his fingers gently tracing her soft skin. He smirked when he heard her heart rate increase again. "Denying it will do you no good. Rebekah already overheard you talking to Matt about me and your 'confusing and unwanted feelings' I believe was what she repeated."

"Exactly. Unwanted," she said and finally looked up at him with a glare.

"So it is true, she wasn't lying," he mused and Bonnie tried to best to ignore him again but it wasn't working.

"I spoke to Matt about that weeks ago," she said, shooting him an accusing look.

"I know, it was also weeks ago that I got over my infatuation with Caroline," he replied and Bonnie's face fell.

"What?" she questioned. "But you've still been going after her."

"And every time I do I come to you and tell you about it," he said with a mischievous grin. "I wanted to know if what my sister told me was true and from the reactions you gave when I spoke of Caroline and the way your heart rate would increase whenever I got close to you."

"So you just suddenly gave up on Caroline when you discovered that I had some kind of feelings for you?" she asked.

"Pursuing someone isn't fun unless they feel something back for you, at first it is but then it just gets boring when you realise that they truly are not interested," he said to her. A smile then graced his lips. "But this will certainly be fun. You feel something for me but you will never allow yourself to act on those feelings but I believe that I can persuade you to do so."

"Why does this sound like a bet?" Bonnie mused but Klaus continued.

"One week," he said, holding up his index finger. "If you can resist me and my advances for a full week I will owe you another favour…"

"That all?" Bonnie asked, unimpressed.

"Believe me, love, coming from me that is a big price. But if you can't resist me, I get to out for the night."

"When you say resist…"

"The game ends with a kiss. You kiss me the game is over and you are mine for the night," he explained to her.

Bonnie bit her lip as she thought over his terms. How hard could it be to resist kissing him? And when she did he would owe her another favour which would really come in handy.

"What do you say, love, do we have a deal?" he asked and stood up and held out his hand.

Bonnie inhaled deeply and took his hand. "Deal," she confirmed then gasped when he pulled her to him.

"Good luck, Bonnie," he smirked and brought his head down to her ear, lips brushing against the shell. "You'll need it for what I have in store."

**xxx**


End file.
